


Death is Not the End

by Jania28



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz was fading and Jack Harkness had never felt so helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is Not the End

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood and Hellboy characters belong to their creators and not to me. This story was written for entertainment purposes only so please don't sue me.

Characters: Jack Harkness/Liz Sherman, with an appearance by the Angel of Death  
Verse: Bump in the Night  
Fandom: Hellboy/Torchwood  
Warnings: Slight spoilers for the second Hellboy movie and the Children of Earth miniseries. If you haven’t seen either you shouldn’t be reading this….go watch them right now.  
Author’s Note: This story has been rattling around in my head for a while now and takes place during the Golden Army tweak, where Liz was stabbed instead of Red. If you have tissues at hand grab them as you will need them. Also the Welsh word Jack uses is a nickname for beautiful.

 

 

Liz was fading and Jack Harkness had never felt so helpless. He carefully laid his beloved wife on the floor of the cavernous room and stared up at the tall, bony creature that called itself an angel. The angel stared back, fixing its blank gaze on the people before it, like they were worms on its metaphysical shoes.

“Jax, son of Sarnia and Franklin, brother of Gray,” it said in a chillingly soft hiss. Jack swallowed, doing his best to hide his fear. “How do you know my birth name,” he said, “no one knows my birth name.” The creature tilted its head and bared wickedly sharp fangs in Jack’s direction. “I know what is hidden and what is not,” it replied, “I am her death.”

The angel pointed at Liz and Jack bent his body over her as if protecting his wife from her own fate. “The goblin master said you could save her,” Jack cried his voice breaking, “how can you be her death and her savior at the same time.”

“You stand at a crossroads son of Time,” the angel said voice remaining devoid of any emotion, “you may choose to end three lives or risk the fate of an entire world.” It waved at the floor and Jack looked down to see he was kneeling on a stone painting of a world exploding into dust. Then his brain caught up to his mouth and he croaked. “Three lives?”

The angel nodded. “Should you choose death for Elizabeth Sherman, then your unborn sons will also pass from this world unknown and unloved.” Jack couldn’t breathe, Liz was pregnant….with babies….his babies. If he chose to let her die then he wouldn’t only lose the woman he loved, but he would also murder his children before they had a chance to live.

“I….how can you ask me to make such a choice,” Jack said, his own voice still croaking in shock and fear. “How are three lives different then twelve,” the angel answered turning Jack’s blood to ice. “Time does not find one soul worthy over another and all mortals suffer the same fate.”

Jack drew in a deep sharp breath and rested his hand against Liz’s stomach as if he could already feel the babies kicking. “I’ve lost too much,” he said finally, “I won’t….I can’t lose her too.” He looked up at the angel, eyes a steely blue. “I choose life…their lives.”

There was a soft ping and Jack saw the tip of the spear appear in the angel’s hand. “It is done,” the creature said, “but know this, because of your choice, your family shall know suffering deeper than any other. Now give your beloved a reason to live.”

Jack lifted Liz so that he could place her head in his lap and began to speak in a soft measured tone tempered by grief. “Remember when we first met and I told you I’d never let anything hurt you. I meant that, I really did. The problem was I didn’t include myself in that promise and because of that you’ve suffered so much. But that stops now…do you hear me Liz. You and our children will never hurt because of me or anyone else.”

He took a deep breath. “Please Pefr come back to me,” he whispered so low only the earth could hear it. “I need you.” He kissed her then and prayed to gods he no longer believed in.


End file.
